U.S. Pat. No. 9,237,095, entitled “Island/Based Network Flow Processor Integrated Circuit”, filed Feb. 17, 2012, by Gavin J. Stark et al. describes an Island-Based Network Flow Processor (IB-NFP) integrated circuit. The integrated circuit is a multiprocessor system involving a plurality of processors. A type of island referred to as an ME island has twelve “MicroEngine” processors, and there are multiple such ME islands in the IB-NFP. The IB-NFP also includes shared resources that are usable by the processors. One of the processors can access one of the shared resources via a Command/Push/Pull (CPP) posted transaction bus. The IB-NFP is a high-performance integrated circuit that works well in its intended environment performing its intended functions.